


Our Unborn Child

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Childbirth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Big Brother Dick Grayson, Nervousness, Pregnancy, Protective Damian Wayne, Shock, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Y/N finds out she's pregnant with Damian's child and accidentally tells her family too much too soon





	1. Chapter 1

Damian and I manage to keep our relationship a secret for a year now he just turned 17. I sat in my room it's storming late at night I heard my door open. Titus ran in I saw Damian eyes blood shot back from patrol exhausted. I halfway smiled and scooted he sat down with me. I kissed his back and wrapped my arms around him he grabbed me

"Dami" he kissed me

"what would I do without you my love"

I smiled we wrapped our arms around each other both never wanting this moment to fade away he shut his eyes 

"Dami you know I love you"

"of course my darling" he yawned 

"we've been hiding from our family for a year now constantly hiding I think we just need to tell them" 

"hmm" he yawned "we will discuss this later darling" 

I kissed his head he moved on his back I laid on his chest what am I going to do with you Damian Wayne. Titus laid in the bed with us we fell asleep.... "Y/N! Your big brother is here!" 

"shit Drake!" Damian said 

I popped up Damian ran into my closest I turned the closest light off Tim walked in 

"Timmy!" 

I hugged him tight 

"how's my baby sister" 

"I'm not a baby and I'm good how's Steph" 

"she's down stairs actually" 

"cool I'll be down there in a sec" 

Tim touched my head and walked out I took a deep breath I turned the light on I saw Damian covered in my clothes with the most disgusting look I laughed 

"this is no laughing matter!" 

"well I think it's hilarious" 

He grunted and got up I kissed his cheek he grunted. Months later I was in denial for months. I paced in the bathroom waiting for my test. I looked pregnant no no no no no Damian is going to kill me! I took another and then another the same I started crying what am I going to do I can't be pregnant. I leaned against the door and cried. I hid my pregnancy from everyone thankfully I'm only 4 months I looked at my phone shit family dinner great just what I needed my entire family here! I locked myself in my room I got dressed I put on a big jacket I hide my belly. I took a deep breath it's going to be OK Damian and I will figure this out I face planted realizing that I haven't even told him I walked down stairs and saw all my siblings, Bruce and Damian at the dinner table I can't keep it in Damian looked at me full of worry 

"h-hey guys" 

"hey Y/N you okay?" Dick asked 

"I-I-I'm P" don't say it wait fuck, fuck "I'm pregnant" 

Shit! Shit! Fuck! I wasn't supposed to say that! I should've told Damian alone!The room awkwardly silent I looked at Bruce shocked Stephanie, Tim Dick's and Barbara Jaw dropped Jason choked on his food and spit it out he looked at me shocked Cassandra face planted I looked for the one face that matters to me Damian staring at the ground no expression 

"what.... When did this happen?" Bruce said 

"yeah and who?!" Jason said 

"Jason" Cassandra mumbled mad 

Everyone started talking a million questions thrown at me overwhelmed my nerves shot threw me I started sweating nervous I stepped back Dick stood 

"whoever the fuck it is is going to die!" Tim said 

"shut up Todd!" Damian yelled 

"since when do you give a Damn! You never gave a shit about Y/N" 

"Boys!" Bruce yelled 

I feel my eyes swell Damian stood up angry has did Tim Dick got in between them 

"OK guys now is not the time" Dick said 

"go ahead Drake!" 

"oh shut up Damian like hell Y/N cares about you" 

Damian grabbed Tim's collar 

"just stop it!" I yelled crying

They all looked at me Damian let go of Tim I shook my head disappointment sadness that they would do this now when I need Damian's acceptance and my family's I glared at them and stormed to my room and slammed the door crying 

Damian's P. O. V 

Way to fucking go! How could I do this to her she needs me I need her I need my unborn child I walked to her but froze 

Your P. O. V 

I stood in front of Damian trying not to cry his eyes swelling he touched my hand I looked him in the eye 

"no more hiding my love" 

He put his arm around me everyone looking at us shocked 

"Damian and I have been seeing each other for a long time" 

"seeing each other?" Drake said mad 

Your P. O. V 

"we have been together for a year" 

Dick smiled Tim and Jason looked furious Bruce took a deep breath 

"we are going to have a baby with or without you guys I'm staying with Damian" I said 

"and I am staying with my love and our unborn child" 

Bruce stood up Damian pulled me closer Bruce put his hands on both our shoulders and sighed I feel tears falling from my face fuck hormones! 

"Y/N I'm not angry or disappointed I merely wished you two would have told me sooner" 

"sorry father" Damian said 

"all that I ask is that you be there for Y/N and the child" he turned and looked at everyone else "now as for the rest of you I expect each one of you to be on your best behavior. Y/N is expecting and I don't want any of you making matters more stressful for her. Have I made myself clear?" 

"fine" Jason grunted 

"of course!" Dick said with the biggest smile 

"Aww! I'm so excited" Stephanie said 

"whatever but if he ouch!" Stephanie pinched Tim "alright fine" 

Cassandra and Barbara smiled Damian wrapped his arms around me 

"you are getting some rest my love it's been a long day" 


	2. Chapter 2(requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D/N - daughters name

Due date in a few day's all my brothers and sisters home Damian worried like a poor puppy. We laid in the bed his arm around me I heard the alarm he grunted I kissed him

"5 more minutes" he grunted

I kissed his head and sat up feeling a contraction then another. I better take it esay today Damian sat up and sat at the end of the bed I kissed his shoulder. We got out of bed I walked to the living room feeling exhausted I sat down taking deep breaths

"Y/N are you alright" Bruce asked

I looked seeing Bruce sitting on the chair

"yes I think so"

"Tim!"

He ran in with Stephanie "yeah you ok Y/N?"

"time her contractions" Bruce said

Damian walked in with Dick they sat with us

"how's my little niece!" Dick asked

"hmm fixing to be ready to come say H-I" I said with effort

"darling!"

Jason walked in with Cassandra

"you ok sis you look a little pale?" Jason said 

My contractions usually are not this painful Barbara rolled in I felt a sharp pain I grabbed Damian's arm

"Babe!" I screamed in pain

Feeling water down my legs "I think my water just broke!"

Everyone started talking and panicking Alfred walked in and whistled everyone froze

"master Bruce start the car! Master Damian take miss Y/N to the car and hurry to the hospital the rest of you follow them I'll get her bags and the child's car seat"

Damian helped me stand

"thank you Alfred" I said

"just go have that child miss Y/N I've got everything else under control"

I smiled then felt another sharp pain Damian helped me to the car I laid sat in the back next to Damian he put his arm around me and held my hand Bruce drove off and rushed to the hospital he pulled in. Bruce ran in and came out with nurse's and a wheelchair I got on with Damian's help we rushed inside to the delivery room. Finally I was on the stretcher the doctor walked in he sat at the end. Damian held my hand I felt a sharp pain I yelled taking deep breaths 

"breath breath darling" 

"keep pushing" 

Bruce's P. O. V 

I sat in the waiting room my fist clinched worrying the rest of the kids walked in with Alfred 

"any word?" Dick asked 

I shook my head Cassandra sat next to me I took a deep breath they'll be fine Y/N will be OK my grandchild will be OK and healthy I keep repeating in my mind. Finally Damian walked in I walked to him he smiled 

"she's beautiful father just perfect" 

I sighed in relief and hugged my son we followed him to the room and saw Y/N holding her I smiled 

"she's so cute! Just like her mommy and daddy" Dick said 

Your P. O. V 

I let Dick hold her he had the biggest smile Tim looked at her and shook his head 

"she's beautiful" 

"alright Drake you have permission to hold her" 

Tim held her and smiled 

"you are so precious hopefully you'll be like your mom if where lucky" 

Damian rolled his eyes all my siblings held her finally Bruce held her he sat in the chair she started crying Bruce rocked back and forth she fell asleep 

"any names?" Dick asked 

"D/N Martha Wayne" I said 

Damian smiled that night Damian and I at the Manor our daughter sound asleep Damian looking at her I wrapped my arms around him he kissed me 

"I love you Damian" 

"I love you beloved and our daughter"


End file.
